The present invention relates to rail roads. In particular, although not exclusively, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for delivering and/or removing rails and sleepers forming parts of a rail track at a desired location.
Conventional railway track is well known. The track typically includes a pair of spaced apart metal rails rigidly held parallel to each other and resting on sets of sleepers which are positioned at regular intervals along a main length of the rails. The rails are rigidly held on the sleepers by means of connections known as furniture. Many different types of material are known for the use of forming sleepers. For example wood, steel and concrete sleepers are well known.
In the past when new track has been laid the ground at a desired location has been prepared and then sleepers have been transported via road or rail from a manufacturing or holding point to that location and then unloaded and positioned. Subsequently a further train or possibly lorry has carried rails to the desired location and these have been unloaded and located by hand at the work site. A number of disadvantages occur with such methods.
DE 800 975 (Renz), U.S. Pat. No. 1,826,069 (Legrand), FR 2 728 285 (Travaux), FR 1 574 169 (Durand), U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,211 (Snead) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,313 relate to rail laying methods in which track can be laid.
One particular disadvantage is that the provision of new rail track has been an extremely laborious process requiring many skilled individuals not only to carry out the physical lifting and moving operation of sleepers and rails but also to maintain safety at a location. Also where rail track is to be required and/or replaced a part of a rail line must be withdrawn from service for a period of time whilst the work is carried out. This can be a costly process for the maintenance service provider.